Intertwine Dreams - Seraph's Tail
by FireMyst
Summary: The Story of Serena, Ninetails morph throughout the Intertwine Dreams story. CHAPTER TWO UP! SHORT BUT VERY EMOTIONAL.
1. Chapter 1 - 6... No... Ninetails!

1 Intertwine Dreams  
  
1.1 The Seraph  
  
How did it all start? I'm still unsure, we were all trying out a new product for our computers when it happened. Little did we know that our friends imagination was so powerful, he could reshape the face of the world as we knew it. I happened to be facing him in an online Poke-match when it happened.  
  
Dan sent out his Growlithe and I sent out my Vulpix, it was a trademark thing, our group tended to send out whatever pokemon we played in some RPG across Menagerie. Well, we both entered our moves and my computer screen froze. I kinda just stared at it, hoping it would kick in and this was just some kind of bug. I growled to myself when it didn't. "Dan you dummy… some great new DSL connection…"  
  
I kicked the machine and it sparked. I blinked again and poked it, it sparked again. "Okay… something is VERY wrong here. And I'm not refering to Zidane's disturbing pants either!" I looked away to grab my game cartridge out of the online module, and got thrown into my wall from an explosion. I wanted to scream but I went unconcious far too soon.  
  
I had weird dreams, in it I saw Dan and some other girl, but oddly, I felt good about the both of them, no twinge of jealously like I usually did. Sure I made fun of Dan occasionally, kicked his butt in Magic all the time… but I liked him… I liked him a lot. The two seemed to be insode of a barrier, and then I turned as some mad scientist type cackled behind me. I saw a flame and a drop of water mix together, niether extinguishing the other… and then I woke.  
  
My alarm rang and my MP3 played roared to life like every other morning of my life. The Japanese music I was so fond of filled the air of my room and I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
  
junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart  
  
nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi  
  
sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo  
  
tomedonaku katari nakeru yureru todou wa  
  
binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru  
  
give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de  
  
itetsuku yoru samusa no mo good koraerareru  
  
kowareru hodo aishitemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
  
junjou na kanjou wa karamawari i love you sae ienaideiru my heart  
  
mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute  
  
kyuu ni sumasanaide donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara  
  
dore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no darou  
  
mitsumerareru to ienai kotoba ga chuu ni mau  
  
hanarereba hanareru hodo itoshii hito da to kizuku  
  
motomereba motomeru hodo ni setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru my heart  
  
  
  
moshi mo kono ude de dakishime-aeta nara  
  
dore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no darou  
  
yume no naka de wa tashikani ieta hazu na noni  
  
kowareru hodo aishetemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
  
junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru My Heart  
  
  
  
I sighed and got up, walking into my bathroom and taking off my t- shirt I liked to use as a night gown, I liked it because it was a shirt Dan had lent me once. I looked up into the mirror and stared in shock. Okay, now I am a personal expert in mirror viewing of myself, and my first thought that ran across my mind was, "STRANGE GIRL IN MY BATHROOM!!!"  
  
I bolted out of the door only to see her bolt with me. Now, I've seen some strange girls in my life, but one covered in pink fur and sporting six red tails is just crazy. That's when I peeked my head in and finally realised the girl was my own reflection. I walked in slowly and put a hand to my muzzle. Yep, it was mine all right.  
  
Now this WAS an odd predicament, but I was surprisingly pleased. I felt quite normal, despite the fact that I was a Vulpix hybrid wearing nothing more than a crush's old t-shirt. I turned on the light to my bathroom and looked myself over, trying to get total control of my 6 bushy tails. I failed miserably at that ideal. I took out a bow I normally used for tying hair back and tied the rotten things together.  
  
With that I looked at them satisfied and got ready for a shower. It would let me think, and shake off the feeling of morning dirtiness. Yep, living with fur would be quite tough. Why wasn't I reacting so crazily to my predicament? Eh, things happen, might as well learn to enjoy them. Besides, it had always been one of my dreams to be a hybrid. I had gotten right into it the first day Dan showed off his stories to me in school.  
  
I finished my shower and got dressed, choosing my usual attire, and headed out the door. I loved the color black, and when I couldn't wear that I was in earth tones. So black drawstrings and a black turtle neck suited me quite well. As I was heading out of my room I heard the beeping from my computer indicating that someone entered the #Pokemon_RPG chat I hung out in. I rushed over my computer to see that everyone was joining back on.  
  
Everyone was in a state of madness…  
  
  
  
Tygerwind FireHybrid, what's going on?!  
  
PokeBobVaporeon How'd this happen?  
  
Scott What's going on? Can someone explain?  
  
FireHybrid Guys, I have no clue was going on!  
  
AuitzogChernobyl Guys, I'm in trouble over here!  
  
The_Seraph What the hell is going on!  
  
FireHybrid Everyone, shut up for a minute! One at a time! Auitzog, what's wrong?  
  
AuitzogChernobyl Well, there are Pokemon all over the place!  
  
FireHybrid I know that! Anything life-threatening or altering?  
  
AuitzogChernobyl Yeah, I'm a Flareon!  
  
FireHybrid A Flareon?!  
  
AuitzogChernobyl That's what I just said! I'm a bit larger than Flareon usually are, and I can stand and walk on my hind legs. The paws on my forelegs are also more hand than paw, complete with opposable thumb, but aside from those oddities, I'm a Flareon, through and through!  
  
FireHybrid O.K., just calm down! Look, all you have to do is concentrate on your human self. You'll shift right back!  
  
AuitzogChernobyl I can't!  
  
FireHybrid What?!  
  
AuitzogChernobyl I already tried it. Nothing happens!  
  
  
  
Oh no… AuitzogChernobyl was stuck as a Flareon? SO did that mean that there were more than just one type of hybrid? Did Dan's idea of locked down shifts exist here too? Okay… calm down… world turning to absolute shit… must calm… aww… who am I kidding… I read on.  
  
  
  
FireHybrid AuitzogChernobyl…I really don't know what to say. Maybe there's something we can do to help you later. For  
  
now…I guess you'll just have to deal with it.  
  
Pokebobvaporeon Can we talk… NOW?!  
  
FireHybrid Bob, please be patient. This is very confusing for all of us!  
  
Pokebobvaporeon Baka! We "will" talk now, or else I'll rip out your intestines!  
  
FireHybrid Geez, calm down! What's with all the threatening?!  
  
Pokebobvaporeon Oh sorry… bit of dark-rage there.  
  
FireHybrid Dark-rage?  
  
Pokebobvaporeon Yeah, I'm part Houndoom now. So as a Fire/Dark type I get pissed easy.  
  
FireHybrid Oh…well, try to stay calm. We're all trying to figure this out as well.  
  
Tygerwind You don't have to tell me that.  
  
FireHybrid Tyger, are you a Hybrid too?  
  
Tygerwind Yeah, I'm a Persian Hybrid!  
  
FireHybrid Great…Seraph! What about you?  
  
The_Seraph I'm a Hybrid too. A Vulpix Hybrid.  
  
FireHybrid Scott?  
  
Scott Jolteon Hybrid.  
  
FireHybrid Well, this is just fine…and I'm a Growlithe Hybrid, in case anyone cares.  
  
AuitzogChernobyl What the hell is going on here!  
  
* FireHybrid has been disconnected (Connection lost) *  
  
  
  
I sat back and stared at the screen. I figured I had better go find Dan, I mean, he is a school friend, even if he doesn't know that I'm the Seraph. I slipped on my jacket and disconnected. I figured his crappy modem blew or something, I knew his computer was trash. Heh, imagine what he's think when he found out Serena, a weird artist-girl from school, was also the "poetic and interesting" girl he tlaked to online?  
  
Maybe I had a chance with him after all.  
  
As I headed out I heard my mother calling me from the kitchen, I sighed and went over to her. "Serena Vulpos-" Vulpos… so that was my new last name was it? I wondered what Dan's name had changed to. I smiled as she went on. "-just where do you think you are going?"  
  
"I have to swing by the Pokemon Center mom---" Pokemon center??? Did I just say that??? Did I have Pokemon???  
  
My mom quirked her eyebrow when I froze, "Anything else…? A boy perhaps?"  
  
Well, somethings haven't changed, I wasn't allowed to even THINK of dating until I was 18, or I evolved. I sighed and nodded, "No boys mom, I just need to bring my Pokemon in for some check ups. I am supposed to go find some other trainer…" I lied, started to assume that most of the writers were indeed now trainers, and knowing Dan, he'd definatley be a trainer.  
  
I hated lying to my mom, but she was way too over protective of me. I put a hand to my belt and felt the six Pokeballs there, something told me that two were missing their Pokemon at the moment. Suddenly, I began to realise memories were flooding my head, I knew more and more of this new life as I thought about it. I had 6 Pokemon, they were Espeon, Vulpix, Ferlagator, Bulbasaur, Pichu; who I never kept in a pokeball and that mean that the last one was…  
  
"HAUNTER GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" I heard my sister scream from down the hall. I rolled my eyes, Haunter never quit at his own antics. I ran down the hall to her room, watching Jennifer, a flustered older sister, stomp out of her room in a towel growling. I silently called Haunter back into his ball and waited for my sister to finish yelling at me. "SERENA, THAT BRAT OF A POKEMON HAS TO LEARN TO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME IN A WEEK!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU PUNISH THAT THING OR AT LEAST TRAIN IT TO OBEY YOU."  
  
"It's my friend."  
  
"THEN WHY DON'T YOU ASK IT TO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM."  
  
"I do."  
  
"THEN WHY DOES IT KEEP HAPPENING?"  
  
"I don't know." I started to cry… so maybe I was a wimp, maybe I didn't like it when Jennifer yelled at me. Maybe I just didn't like it when she was angry with me. She started to see this and sighed and pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Just… try not to let it happen again okay?" She asked, looking down at me like she did any little kid. So… maybe I was little… immature because I haven't evolved yet. But I was happy with how I was, and… maybe I could stand being treated like a kid just a little longer.  
  
I stepped outside with Pichu on my shoulder and breathed in the air. Outside, the world had turned crazy overnight. Pokemon were everywhere, this was some kind of crazy dream turned wild reality. They were being used for everything from building houses, to towing cars and regulating traffic. I sighed and fell flat in my face.  
  
I had tripped over some rock or something. I sat up and brushed my fur, I blinked when I noticed I was glowing. This was rather odd, I felt something within me shift, and then I felt that change grow outwards. I gasped in surprise when I realised I was evolving, as it happened, I picked up the rock and looked at it, I was staring at a fire stone. My body changed as I evolved, well… naturally that was what was supposed to happen, but I ran inside as I realised I was getting bigger. I ran to my room and my siblings followed me, seeing my glow. Everyone watched as I changed, well, didn't matter much since the only ones in my house are my mother, my three sisters, and I.  
  
I watched it myself in a mirror, the change went rather quick, and I could only see a dim outline in a bright light of the evolution. Adulthood… here I come.  
  
The changes weren't THAT bad. For one thing I looked the part of a 17 year old now, more well developed and much better looking. I lost most of my cuteness to beauty, and I realized I would need a new wardrobe. My hair was wild now, well, more than before, and had gone a white-pink color that went well with my dark tan fur, my tails were pure pink, and I had gained three new ones. I found myself stroking them and cuddling them, I now knew why so many guys had been feeling my sisters' tails.  
  
Jen hugged me from behind and smiled at me, "Awww! Serena's grown up on us!"  
  
I just smiled, I had been waiting for this moment for a long time, and I finally got Chris' jokes as to me evolving into a Ninetailes sometime. If you're still reading this when I meet up with him, remind me to smack him around will you? I sat up slowly and mom put a robe around me, grinning. "Well, looks like someone is going to need new clothes soon!"  
  
  
  
I'd say it took about an hour for me to borrow some of my sister's clothes before I decided to venture out again. I still needed to go down to the center before I went to find Dan. I knew where his house was, I had been going over there to hang out for years before this whole crazy event had happened. As I walked out towards the center I had noticed that the neighborhood had not changed all that much, except for a few new buildings and the animals all over had changed.  
  
When I almost reached the center door a big hand caught me by the shoulder and I shuddered when I heard a voice say, "Seraph… BOO!"  
  
I jumped and squeaked, turning to find what must have been the scariest face I have ever known. Justin TerBush, my good old buddy with a bad sense of quality in himself and maybe a little too much confidence. Still… he was one of my most trusted friends, not to mention one of the nicest guys I knew. "Umm… Hiya Vader."  
  
If he had started breathing into a resporator we might have a large joke here, but not my Justin, he just grinned at the use of his nickname. Apparently anyone in close contact me still remembered. At this point my thoughts started wandering to what Star Wars must look like now. Justin nodded and grinned a little, "What are you up to?"  
  
"On my way to meet FireHybrid, you?"  
  
"Just heading out to check out the new shipment of Young Jedi cards that came in at the comic shop. Wanna check 'em out later?" Yep… same old, Star Wars obsessed Justin, even if he was a Rapidash hybrid now.  
  
"Sure, maybe after dinner I'll pop up at your house."  
  
"Right on."  
  
I sighed as he headed off and walked into the center, Justin may be my friend, but even I feel that knowing the specs of every starship ever produced in all the Star Wars continum is a bit weird. But then again, who am I to call anything weird? 


	2. Chapter 2 - My Feelings In Song...

1.2 The Seraph meets the Storm, a Wind Begins to churn between them.  
  
As a note before you read this, I may never do a song fic portion again, MS Word STINKS!!! .  
  
  
  
Now would be the appropriate time for me to mention this, that song I heard as I awoke had always been a favorite of my. 1/3 Janjou na Kanjou, or 1/3 True Feelings. perhaps this song is ironically fitting to the situation I had gotten thrown into.  
  
  
  
Japanese: junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
  
English: Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"  
  
  
  
I've had a crush on Dan almost my entire life, and since entering this new world. those feelings. those memories have changed and increased, and it's only the first day. Am I become a part of this world? Were we meant to be together? I don't know, I can't even place my feelings correctly, my head feels like it's spinning when I'm around him. I always get scared and ditz out. I get weird because I don't want to show my feelings. I'm afraid of them.  
  
  
  
Jap: nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo tomedonaku katari nakeru yureru todou wa binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru  
  
Eng: On the long, sleepless nights, the images I send to you whisper "that is love". continuously shaking speech that moves you to tears changes into a slight fever mingled with a sigh  
  
  
  
I would later learn just what it felt to let out my feelings, but for years I bottled them all inside and cry myself to sleep for not saying anything. I felt the gap in my heart at all times around him, knowing I wanted to be with him but to afraid to tell him, I felt like our souls cried together, I wished with feverish need he would love me too.  
  
  
  
Jap: give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de itetsuku yoru samusa no mo good koraerareru  
  
Eng: Give me a smile and shiny days, by your smile I can withstand the cold of a frozen night.  
  
  
  
I felt so good whenever he was happy, though my heart longed to be smiling with him.  
  
  
  
Jap: kowareru hodo aishitemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai junjou na kanjou wa karamawari i love you sae ienaideiru my heart Eng: Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"  
  
What can I say. the words speak it all. My heart feels it but won't say it.  
  
  
  
Jap: mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute  
  
Eng: Like rain in the middle of summer, the dry, bareness moistens, your smile is bright.  
  
Jap: Give me a smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaide donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara  
  
Eng: Give me a smile and shiny days, don't clear up so quickly! Because we can overcome any wall that stands in our way.  
  
  
  
My feelings jumped around like the weather, when I first saw him again, I knew in my heart they only jumped from the nervousness of my heart. I loved him, I loved him and that as an absolute truth, I was scared because I loved him, and too afraid to hear no. I knew when he smiled I could be strong, when he laughed I could feel better, I never cared about look, about position,  
  
I've always cared about feelings and intelligence, he had both. Maybe that was a good comparison to my heart, my feelings were like that flame and water from my dreams. conflicting but never quelling each other, a sense of equal balance. He was that balance.  
  
  
  
Jap: dore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no darou mitsumerareru to ienai kotoba ga chuu ni mau hanarereba hanareru hodo itoshii hito da to kizuku motomereba motomeru hodo ni setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru my heart  
  
Eng: Whoever you love, these images will reach them, right? Don't say you can find them, your words are dancing in space. The further apart you go, the more it hurts the person you love The more I chase them, the more my heart feels the cruel distance  
  
  
  
Do I aim to high or too low? Can I find my feelings in this void? I don't know anymore. maybe I should just say my feelings out loud. What's the worst that could happen?  
  
  
  
JAP: Give me smile and shine days Give me smile and nice days moshi mo kono ude de dakishime-aeta nara dore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no darou yume no naka de wa tashikani ieta hazu na noni kowareru hodo aishetemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru My Heart  
  
ENG: Give me a smile and shiny days, Give me a smile and nice days, If only we could meet in an embrace... Whoever you love, these images will reach them, right? If only you had said so in your dreams Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"  
  
  
  
I need him. this song, this music, it reaches the depths of my soul. I know what I need, I need to cry out for it, I must tell him my feelings. I must tell him before he falls in love and I loose this chance forever, the only thing I know to do is cry out. If only I had known crying out would be so hard. The days were nearing one of the worst America would ever see, it would change my life forever. 


End file.
